Abstract Since the first edition of this workshop in 2003, the issue of HIV Persistence & Reservoirs has become more relevant, not only for the biologist but also for the clinician facing the problem of the long-term control of a persistent retroviral infection. As effectively treated patients experience neurocognitive dysfunction, premature aging, and persistent inflammation, more attention needs to be paid to these viral reservoirs and to new therapeutic strategies capable of more effectively targeting HIV. The Workshop is recognized as THE reference workshop on HIV reservoirs. Bring together physicians, clinicians, scientists and clinical researchers in the HIV persistence and latency arena to present and discuss scientific research and new data and provide training of underrepresented scientists from various countries, young graduate students, nurses, and/or post- doctoral fellows through attendee scholarships.